One of the problems of stowing and deploying both phased arrays and antenna reflectors on the same spacecraft is the mass imbalance created by stowing an array on one side and a reflector on the other. If one side of a spacecraft contains reflectors and the other side phased arrays, the side-to-side center of gravity offset from the spacecraft center axis may lie well outside the limits prescribed by launch vehicle manuals. On-orbit control of the spacecraft may also become troublesome.
Additional problems are encountered when multiple phased arrays or phased array assemblies are provided on a single spacecraft. The mass and size of the spacecraft makes it increasingly difficult to support, deploy, and steer. Moreover, in systems in which each phased array or phased array assembly is provided with its own launch restraint system or tie downs, the increased mass of the launch restraints and launch restraint severing systems will further impact the useful payload of the spacecraft.